The Divinely Damned
by MockingjayWiseGirl
Summary: Ever pondered the fact that it may not have always been Annie? This is the story of the girl that Finnick knew so well and held so close that just the mere fact that Finnick still lived threatened her existence, so Finnick shunned her to escape into the nothingness of his soul. But what if she gets thrown back in by some cruel twist of fate, or rather as a joke to Snow.
1. Chapter 1

********Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of the characters.****** **

Finnick Odair. You ladies out there know him as the Capitol's God. Pure perfection in a human body.

Although there is some truth to this, for the most part it was not the case. Finnick was good looking, had perfectly sculpted muscles, a perfect tan, a glittering white smile almost brighter than the sun, topped off with the most brilliant greenish-blue eyes that sparkled and danced just as the ocean from his home did. On the surface, a God he certainly was, and only 15 years old.

He was everything a guy wanted to be and everything a girl wanted.

But there was another side to him. A side that didn't exist in the capitol where he mentored each year or with his clients, who dressed oh so lavishly in fine silks and laces and puff balls of fabric with makeup on there face so unhuman like they all looked like aliens or clowns who overdid it. But rather only existed inside where he was alone.

This side of him was dark, and lonely, and sad to say the least. Like shades of grey with no white to fade into, only black. This side of him was alone and depressed to say the least. Glowing God-like Finnick also existed in his beloved District 4 to appeal to the citizens who always seemed a little too proud of his victory.

All smiles and waves, in four, (not the sexy and seductive ones he preserved for the capitol rather) the kind and sweet ones that once held truth and meaning to them. For Finnick it got quite annoying to pretend everywhere he went, even in his homeland, but that was life for a him as a victor.

The veil that he had oh so gracefully crafted, or rather President Snow had, was see thru though... to a certain extent. Family members and loved ones could gaze through the fine cloth, but could never truly see the extent of the damage that lay beneath it. The pain the was hidden within his faces golden tan and ocean shaded eyes that glinted with mischief when he flashed his glowing smiles and smirks.

Of course there's always a weak link in the method though…

For there was indeed one person who could gaze upon him and see straight through that veil as though it had never existed in the first place.

Oh, I forgot to mention, this story is not of Finnick Odair, (although he plays a big part in it) rather this is the story of a girl. A girl with long curly tumbling blackish-brown hair and speckled hazel eyes the shape of almonds, which accented her abnormally pale skin for her district.

This is the story of a girl whose name starts with A, and for all of you wondering if it's a quite different looking Annie Cresta, you are wrong.

This is the story of the girl who came before Annie… The one who was there to try and fix Finnick as he became damned.

His first true love…

**Authors Note: So what do you think? Should I continue? This is my first FanFic so it might not be that good. **

**Please review! It would mean a lot! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

********Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of the characters.********

Annabell felt the rays of sunshine on her face that were pouring through her small cream colored window that was so dirty that the spots that speckled the glass never seemed to go away no matter how hard she tried to wipe them away with the ultra clean windex her mom made.

Anna (as her friends liked to call her) sat up and squinted at the window, doing those awkward morning stretches that we all do after we wake up. Slowly she yawned letting the fuzz of sleep slip away, just as her younger brother, Luke, slipped into the room. He began to pester her telling her it was reaping day; to get dressed in the stuff mom had laid out and comb that tangled long hair of hers. Anna sighed, rolled her brownish speckled eyes then told him "okay mom" and to "get out of her room".

Luke being at the mere age of eight had grown up all too fast after their father had passed away in a fishing accident, along with Finnick's father just three years ago. Anna had always been pretty mature but it seemed that after their dad Harold's passing they had swapped personalities. Anna becoming more childish and Luke becoming so much like an adult it frightened her. And since Finnick stopped helping after his games, Luke saw it upon his now eleven year old self, to become the man of the house. Which quite frankly having your younger brother act as though he were a man, none the less your dad, was quite annoying at times.

Finnick… now that was a topic she never had the patience to ponder upon anymore. Once they had been the closest of friends, being bonded because their parents had been so close. He was a year older than her, and always looked out for her, had defended her, and even helped her learn piano when she had struggled to keep up with her lessons (while like always he did amazingly). She had been so sure of their friendship, that had finally started to go somewhere other than the friendzone. Frankly she had always seen them being together forever, but apparently the capitol can turn even the sweetest of people into a fat head who turns against his own friends.

That's the thing, is when Finnick came back from his games he was a new person- which given she had expected- but when he came to see her all she got was a sad longing glance and a shake of the head. After that he walked out of her life -quite literally- and they never spoke to one another again, and while he hoared himself to the capitol she sat idly by wondering what had happened to her former friend and love.

But that had been two years ago; she had waited long enough now, she was fifteen and ready to take on the world. All she had to do was get through three more reapings and she would be fine.

Anna slipped the silky dark ocean blue dress her mom had laid out on her dresser over her head. She recognized it as the same dress her mother wore to her best friend Emera's wedding they had attended so many years ago. It came to about mid calf on her petite mother (she was only 5'2''), but for her it fit her slightly curved 5'7'' frame just the way she liked it rising to about knee-length. She did a quick twirl and pleased with the simplicity and beauty of the gown grabbed the pair of black flats that lay next to her tan wooden night stand that she almost always wore. Satisfied with her outfit, Anna quickly brushed her silky brownish somewhat tinted bronze (from the sun) hair, which despite its look and texture, always managed to knot itself in tighter twists then the knots that the district fishermen used.

Now looking presentable enough for reaping day Anna waltzed out of her bedroom down the wooden halls and met her anxious mother and brother, who were in similar attire as her silky outfit, with a big confident smile that masked the sick feeling in her gut that she always seemed to get when she was stressed or nervous.

"Well let's just get this lovely ordeal over with, shall we?" Anna said in a sarcastic tone and with that she walked out of the door of their small little cottage by the beach and soon after her little brother and mom closely followed.

Sandy, Anna's mom soon caught up to her and grasped her hand and whispered in her ear "May the odds be ever in your favor, I love you".

Suddenly she felt her mom pull away and watched as her mom walked away with Luke, who turned and shouted "GOOD LUCK ANNA". She was then whisked away to the sign in counter where all of the other young females were. Annabell gazed upon the faces and saw some familiar, some not so much. From the mere young age of 12 all the way to the 18 year olds who were almost full fledged adults.

Some were fighters and others were not (Anna herself falling somewhere inbetween), this being due to some being able to afford the luxury of the academy in which they illegally trained young children who wanted to prepared for the games or even just for the glory of winning it all.

All Anna had was flexibility, slightly toned muscles (from hours of ballet class), and a good arm with tridents which was only due to the fact Finnick had taught her when they were kids. Not bad attributes she had to admit, she wasn't complaining but she was certainly no career or victor worthy.

The peacekeeper all of a sudden shoved Anna forward knocking her out of her daze. Anna held out her finger to the middle aged woman who sat in front of her holding out her pristinely white gloved hand- which matched her white lab coat- that held a 'blood zapper' as she liked to call it. Which pretty much took some blood from your finger and then registered your DNA to confirm you were at the reaping, and not ditching, because God forbid someone disobeyed the capitol and their overly dramatic Hunger Games obsession.

After the woman registered her and shouted "NEXT" to the peacekeepers, Anna walked away taking deep breaths to calm her edging nerves. This was it, she just had to make it through this year and she would then only have two more years and then she would be home free!

Flabia waltzed onto the stage in 6 inch blue rhinestone heels and a huge puff ball, that she calls a dress, it was so short Anna was sort of afraid to even look at her for fear of getting an eyeful of more than she bargained for. Then to top it all off she felt the need to adorn her head with a curly bright greenish-blue wig (which Anna assumed was supposed to resemble an algea infested area of the ocean) covered in sparkly forest green guppies.

After Flabia had finally managed to scoot her way across the stage in her high heavy heels she went through the whole speech about the uprising and the capitol being so generous and bla bla bla bla bla that she gave every year. Anna rolled her eyes and looked at the screen as it began to show district thirteen and all of the ruins and broken families and such which were caused apparently by the districts uprising.

"OH isn't that just perfect and heart warming! Now, may the odds be everrrr in your favor" Flabia said so shriekingly loud in her thick capitol accent, through a much too perfectly white smile, it almost bursted the audiences of possible tributes ear drums 'great they want us to go deaf too! Yippie!' was all Anna could think.

"Well ladies first" Flabia shrieked as always and fished her jaggedly long blue sparkly rhinestone nails (which matched her heels) into the crystal ball shaped bowl which held the names of each possible tribute. The tension was so thick in the district courtyard you could slice it with a knife or possibly stab it with the districts weapon of choice, a trident. Anna gulped in air and felt herself stop breathing as Flabia grasped the paper that had someones death stamped onto it and said into the microphone "Andddddd the tributeee this year is…" Annabell Ponder".

Anna let out a sigh of relief, and only as she did, did she notice the pathway the female section had made just for her and all of the despairing looks her friends gave her. Reality came crashing down on her so hard she felt as though she might suffocate

Well it looked like the odds were never truly in Anna's favor now were they…

**Authors Note**

**Hi readers, I hoped you liked it! Please comment and support this fanfic it would mean a lot xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

************** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hunger Games Characters**************

**Sorry for taking a hiatus!** _Hope you enjoy!_** :)**

Anna could suddenly feel the districts blazing heat and ocean breeze beating against her, as all eyes focused so hard on her she thought she was going to have holes in her clothes from how intensely they gazed upon her. Every nerve told her to run, but every sense of dignity told her to hold her emotions in and just waltz on the stage like the victor she knew was expected of her.

Slowly but surely Annabell plastered a perfect mask upon her face and clenched back the sobs and walked through the path the girls of her district had made for her with the burly gun-wielding peacekeepers lingering upon her walk. Anna's senses were off the charts she could hear the whispers of her friends and the sobs of her mother and much too young brother. Her best friend Rachel was sobbing tears of anguish and pain pouring from her dark ebony eyes covering her perfectly tanned face and was trying to claw her way to Anna, despite the peacekeepers holding her back. But the thing that almost caught Anna in her tracks once she started going was the face staring upon her from the glorified stage, which held the victors and pretty much every important person from the district (and of course Flabia was like an obnoxious centerpiece to it all). For the first time since his time in the games she saw Finnick's beautifully crafted charade fall apart. He had hung his Angelic face and avoided looking up, a gesture to hold back the tears which she recognized from years of being his best friend.

With two deep breaths and a look of encouragement from Maggs, Anna waltzed up onto the stage all while avoiding gazing at Finnick's hunched figure and her pained family and friends. Anna stood on the stage with a look of perfection and confidence plastered on her face. Confidence is key was all she could think, sure it sounded dumb but who would bet on a whimp? She couldn't be seen as a wimp by the capitol. Flabia gushed about how lovely she looked and how she was so lucky to be representing her district. Pretty much a load of BS. Capitol Style.

Anna could feel Finnick's eyes piercing through her from behind. She had to keep her head held high though. She gazed upon the crowd, her eyes careful to avoid the gaze of her sobbing family and best friend, while Flabia again gave another dramatic performance of reaping a tribute. If only she could realize how much pain the dipping of her hand in a dumb crystal bowl could cause.

"... and this years male tribute is…" Then came the traditional pause for effect and then "Shane Cambrige!" Flabia smiled like a child at Christmas time as Shane made his way to the stage (without pausing with fear). Anna already was giving him the up and down (and not in a flirtatious way) he was skinny and not muscley. He was pretty much nothing special, not too handsome but not particularly ugly. He has orange hair that was super curly, along with brown dough like eyes. After staring at him, Anna took a moment to note she didn't know him. Shane gazed upon her too, probably the same thoughts going through his mind.

Flabia was giggling and looked overjoyed. She screamed into microphone (which yanked Anna out of her daze) "Shake hands!", Shane and Anna tentatively shook hands, their clammy hands almost slipping out of each others grip. Anna drew back and Flabia announced in her shrill voice "Here are your tributes for the 70th Hunger Games!", Flabia's head tilted to the side like a curious dog (and yes her fishy wig almost fell off). Then the slow applause of the district sounded throughout the district courtyard.

It was the seal to their deaths, or at least their ensuing deaths…

Anna toddled off the stage with Flabia and Shane (and of course an obnoxiously large amount of creepy peacekeepers swarming them). All she could hear was Finnick's deep comforting voice that she missed so much piercing the silence, murmuring "No, no, no, no" with each no getting increasingly more frustrated.

And for the first time since her horrid name was called, she could feel the pain and ice sink into her heart, pulling it down into her knotted gut, and the huge tears she stored away falling down her rosy cheeks.

_Plop, plop, plop_

**Authors note:**

**So I guess this is sort of a filler, but for some reason I enjoy writing somewhat painful passages . I wanted to be able to put you in Anna's shoes and really develop her character through these "fillers". Sorry I haven't updated in a while school and band been really hectic and consuming lately. I'll try and update more often! Please comment and follow the story! **_**Thank you for all the support xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

*********Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hunger Games Characters ***********

**I know I took a huge break, I'll try and update more! Enjoy! **

Tenison. Out of all of the elaborate words that Anna knew, that was the only word that seemed appropriate to describe the atmosphere of the Train. She'd never truly understood what people could be meaning when they said that they could cut the air with a knife, but at that very moment she was sure she could.

After Flabia had given an elaborate speech on how generous the capitol was and how fantastic everything they provided was while she gave them a long tour of all of the items in the lavish train car, which quite frankly was much more like a mansion, then the crammed train car she had anticipated. After all why treat the tributes with lavish, it was like decorating cattle that was about to be slaughtered, quite pointless actually. Anna just assumed it was to keep up there oh so generous and sweet and grotesquely beautiful facade. 

After the tiring walk around the massive train car, and introductions to rooms and where everyone would be cordoned off while they made their way to the capitol, Anna finally had time to sit down. She choose the neon with bright green striped couch, that dulled in comparison to the glitter pink couch that mirrored her currently. With a large sigh, she began to drift off, until Flabia's shrill voice began loudly announcing to her and Shane that they better come and meet their mentors.

"Dang it" was all that Anna's brain could think to say, before their soon to be assigned mentors came into the room, while Shane stumbled in closely following them looking as though he'd just awoken from a deep sleep, which wouldn't shock Anna, because after all he was a teenage boy.

A large sigh emitted from Anna's mouth as she heeved herself off the couch in order to greet her mentors.

Flabia started fanning herself when Finnick stood next to her and crossed his arms, showing off his insane biceps. Shane took a place next to Anna where she stood and Mags, the other mentor for four that year stood next to Finnick with a serene smile and a look of pain in her eyes as she gazed upon Anna and Shane. After everyone had a taken a place in the room that seemed appropriate to Flabia, she began introductions, as if anyone didn't know who they were.

"This is Mags, she's a wonderful and very intelligent lady, you're very lucky to have her as a mentor!" kind words for Flabia, Anna thought to herself. Then of course there was Finnick who didn't need an introduction, but of course Flabia said in a nearly hyperventilating voice "This is obviously the great Finnick Odair, isn't he just lovely? and gorgeous… Whoever gets him is so lucky, heck I wish I was one of you right now!"

Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes at Flabia, which earned a tisk from her no doubt. But honestly she felt terrible for Finnick she saw him look them confidently while being "introduced" to them. Honestly though she saw the way he averted his eyes when she would look at him, and how he shifted on his feet as she gazed at him, a sign of him wanting to calm his nerves she noticed his tendencies hadn't changed much in the few years that they had grown apart.

Finnick clearing his throat loudly brought Anna out of her trance and she snapped to attention and looked Finnick dead in the eye, and for a few moments she saw just how tortured he was over her being here, but just as fast as she saw that look it disappeared into his facade.

"Well I guess we should figure out who will be mentoring who, Mags?" Finnick turned to look at his former mentor with a look of admiration. The older woman looked upon the two sizing them up and said "I'll take the boy, good and strong, not much but something, exactly what you were" and with that she smiled at Finn, and Shane sat went and stood next to Mags. "Well I guess you're mine then?" she heard Finnick mumble. "Yeah I guess so…" she mumbled back. Well that was awkward …

Finnick yet again cleared his throat catching everyone's attention, including Flabia who had toddled off sometime when they were choosing who would mentor who. "So do you want to train together or just with your mentor?" Anna tried to calculate what would most benefit her and mostly what would be the easiest on her heart, but before she could even get her thoughts straight, Shane said "one on one". Shane whispered into Anna's ear as he walked away with Mags "you're welcome. Fix things before it's too late" With that Anna felt her heart clench and murmured back thanks. Just as she composed herself she felt Finnick grab her by the shoulders and pull her around. The last thing she saw before everything became blurry with tears was Finnick's ocean emerald green eyes. They were like the seas at home. So many secrets and so much pain hidden beneath the surface, but what shone through the most was the look of love he gave her before she was buried in a big bear hug.

***************************Author's Note************************

**Please Continue to read and review! :) **

**Don't hate me, I know I took a long break and this writing is not the best . I'm trying to just not make it very intense yet or too sappy (I fail at that I know). I love this story, it's just band has been stupidly busy and so has school:/ Hopefully there won't be such large gaps in between chapters anymore;) Thank you for all of you that put up with the terrible writing while I work on some other chapters that I promise will be less of fillers and such and will be better quality . Thank you to everyone who reads and thank you soooooo much for any reviews, please continue to review they all make me so happy :) I promise i'll continue to work hard on all the kinks and try and be a better updater :) Thank you! I'll go write some more now! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Divinely Damned **

**Chapter 5. **

***********************Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games*************************

_Hope you enjoy! :D _

Anna abruptly ripped herself out of Finnick's arms. She couldn't stand that he still smelled and felt the same way as he had just a few years previous before she lost him to the games. Finnick looked a little hurt at Anna's mannerisms, but she averted her eyes so that her heart might unclench. As much as she still loved Finnick she couldn't help but be a tad bit annoyed at how perfect and protective of himself he'd become. He was the same Finnick on the outside, and had the works of the old Finnick on the inside, but it was like he'd been remodeled by the capitol on the inside. Like Finnick 2.0, and it drove her insane that he wasn't the same.

Anna cleared her throat in order to call Finnick's now lazy attention. She stared him in the eyes, almost testing the waters. As she gazed into his now guarded sea green eyes she promptly declared that she must get changed and "be in tip top toppy shape" as Flabia would say. Finnick just stood there and with a blank look on his face and nodded his head.

Anna padded through the luxuriously bedazzled train to her even more abundantly bedazzled room. She opened the door to her obnoxiously hot pink room and sighed. _Crazy how they could have so much and still treat us like poop, as if killing children wasn't bad enough, they teased them with their luxury, and in Anna's special case taunted them with her gorgeous victor ex-almost-boyfriend, whom she may or may not still have feeling for. _Anna plopped herself onto her bright silver mattress and began to let everything that was occurring sink in. It felt as though the weight of the world was crushing her. She'd promised her younger brother and mother she'd try and come home, but could she really do it? The games weren't easy by any means and what could being a strong ballerina, okay at weapons, and ginormous band geek going to do for her in the arena? What would she do, jab a tribute in the eye with a clarinet reed? Squawk on her tenor sax until someone's ears started to bleed? She wish she'd agreed to train when she came of age, but regret wouldn't do her any good now. She couldn't stand the fact that she was here though and being with Finnick didn't help. He had a way of easily getting under her skin and into her heart without even trying. Right now her number one priority was to be completely focused on the games and not on a boy who wasn't ever even her boyfriend, merely a friend, with great abs and smile, who liked her, and she likes, or well "liked". She made the seemingly impossible decision to completely cut off any feelings she had for him, snub his gorgeous smiles, and be her normal sarcastic loving self. She'd only use him for his expertise and keep focused. Things are always easier said than done, as mother always said, but Anna had a will of steel, but even steel can be broken…

After coming to terms with what was happening taking a few deep breaths holding back the tears (she would allow herself only to cry at night when no one would notice) so as to not call attention to any sobs that threatened to be released. Anna slowly straightened her back and sat up straight getting into a confident mindset, preparing for all of the attention she'd soon be getting from so many decadent stylists, fans, and a certain now declaringly obnoxious mentor, not to mention her district competition. She arose from the bed and walked over to the mahogany closet. _What is it with these Capital folk and their mahagony? _

There was an abundance of dresses within the beautiful closet, ranging from completely gaudy and capital like all the way to rather simplistic much like the dresses girls from the district wore on casual days. She selected a somewhat in between the two extremes dress that was a beautiful dark sky blue. The way the sky looked when the sun was about to rise in the morning but the sky was still completely blanketed in that wonderful blue color. She removed her silk pajamas and slipped the dress that was creepily her exact size onto her medium sized frame. She twirled around in the simplistically beautiful blue dress that had a big bow on the back and puffed out when she spun making her look like a very blue cupcake. Anna then put on some simple gold with ocean blue buckles, she would've worn the heels but all the ones that stocked the closet were dauntingly tall (like 6 inches past her comfort level tall). She had to admit allowing herself to focus on her image rather than the way Finnick smiled, his dimples, or the fact that she would most likely be viciously murdered in the next weeks helped a lot.

Taking one final look in the mirror she addressed her messy braided hair, redoing the braid into a beautiful yet simple french braid that flowed straight down her back in a long brown design. She dusted gold toned eyeshadow onto her eyelids and put on a light coat of mascara, knowing that looking her best for the capitol was a big priority and would help in getting sponsors and such which would definitely benefit her in the arena. If Finnick could be the capitols golden boy, she was determined to be their next golden child. She'd be cunning and charming and humble and let the stylists create her raw looks into something memorable so that she would become their golden girl, just like Finnick had weaseled his way into their hearts she would too.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door bringing Anna's focus back to reality. She prepared herself for being dragged out into the hallway by Flabia declaring that she took forever to get ready. With an exasperated sigh she opened the door. "I'm coming Fla…" , suddenly Anna was silenced when she realized who had come to retrieve her.

She felt her heart flutter for a few microseconds, but then with her all of her will she forced herself to remain calm and see him as a friend, the way she wanted to, not even a friend merely an acquaintance. Finnick just gave her a small smile and courteously said, "are you ready to meet the citizens?" Anna gulped and gave him a polite nod. She swallowed her emotions and all of her nerves and squeaked out "well let's give them exactly what they want, a good show".

Clearly Finnick approved of this confident statement and flashed an approving smile.

Finnick held out his arm, and arm in arm they strode to the window to begin their capitol exhibit, and just as they were about to round the corner to the viewing window where they would see the capitol in all its grandeur, Finnick whispered in Anna's ear "I'll do anything for you". Anna could feel her heart pound so hard she was convinced it was audible a mile away. However, Anna just gave him a small smirk and said "good thing golden boy" and put her game face on.

Man, keeping that vow to herself about Finn was going to be pretty challenging…

But the real question was, the man of her dreams or her life?

***************Author's Note*******************

**Please continue to read and review! **

**I'm super sorry for a long hiatus, I truly am, I hope you will continue to read and love this story as much as I do. This chapter was fun to write, it was my way of showing how Anna will slowly evolve in her personality and really give you an insiders view on where she stands. I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas, so please leave a comment. **

**Finally I would like to again apologize for being a lazy writer, but I've found inspiration to write again so I'm back! **

**Pleaseeeee continue to review and follow, the comments were kind of what kicked me back into writing. So if you want an update comments really do get me motivated. I really again hope you love this story as much as I do and just thank you for all the support and love XOXO. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**********************Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!***********************

Anna gulped as Finnick and herself rounded the corner towards the glass panels that looked upon the capitol. The train then joulted to a sudden stop just as soon as they made it around the curve. The train station was illustrated colorfully before her. It was a mess of colorful wigs and puffy gowns, luxurious bedazzled suits with an abundance of makeup piled upon. Everybody and just about everything was coated in the stuff. Legs, arms, faces, anywhere on their bodies really. Frankly it was ot just on the women, but on the men, and even their children. The picture before was also dotted with a decent amount of I love Finnick posters as well as a couple we love district four signs. Anna let the glory of the vast amount of people absorb into her brain.

Whilst Finnick and her were waiting for the rest of the trains occupants to join them she waved towards the bejeweled crowd and flashed them her very best smile (as fake as she could be, just like they loved it). She could hear the thunderous applause and screams that she received from them. Funny how they could fall in love with a tribute so fast. Then again maybe it wasn't love, but the want for the seemingly fabulous experience of being a tribute. To them glory, fame, and beauty was everything. Paying with your life for something so wonderful (to them at least) was a seemingly small price to pay to the overly spoiled citizens of the capitol.

After giving a few more waves and batting her eyelashes a little, Annabell tucked herself behind the door that prevented the hyper citizens from cramming into their train to be up close and personal with them. Finnick was also mimicking Anna's previous actions, with a little more flirt in his persona of course. However he tucked himself away as well (much to the crowds displeasure) once he realized Anna had disappeared from the crowd's view. Anna decided she was going to mess with him a little while they waited for everyone else (who now all of a sudden took forever to get ready, then again, it probably took forever to get Flabia's wig rearranged).

"Sooooo, Finn?" she said to him a teasingly girly voice.

"Yessss?" He mimicked her in his tone, effectively soliciting a smile from her.

"So you'll do anything for me huh?" she said in a teasing tone her voice edging off into a bashful whisper, secretly wanting to know in what context he really meant it. She watched him hesitate for a moment and then smirked, and rolled his eyes in a playful way .

"Obviously I'll do anything for you silly, I am your mentor after all". She knew this was the answer she needed to hear to keep herself in check and nodded her head. She mimicked his devious smirk as best she could and nudged his shoulder and elvishly taunted him, "You certainly would do anything for your capitol ladies as well." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and giggled.

Soon it was quite blatant that she had struck a nerve which surprised her. All she was trying to do was merely tease him a little. However his seemingly sour face disappeared just as fast as it had reared it's head, being covered up by his gorgeous self-conceited face.

He simply just smiled subtly, and looked down to Anna. "I don't kiss and tell sweetheart… after all you know that".

Irritation bubbled up inside of her and she looked up at him and rolled her eyes, memories of the one kiss that they had shared right before he had left for the capitol after his reaping flashing through her mind. It had been both of their first kiss and was painfully Anna's only kiss. She noticed the twinge of what had been depicted on his face earlier still present in his eyes and whilst her heart felt a pang of sympathy for the nerve she had struck, she chose to ignore it, writing it off as Finnick being his melodramatic self. After all he had just successfully messed with her back anyways. However, he certainly still knew how to make her tick, she would give him that.

After their little exchange Anna attempted to put up the same facade as Finn had seemed to master. Displaying a smirk that would hopefully enchant the capitol in the same way his did. As soon as she slipped on her victor potential face everyone else aboard the train seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Flabia was of course directly behind her and when she shrieked at everyone, Anna could've sworn she was going to go deaf.

"Game faces everybody! Remember there are possible sponsors in the crowd! My reputation and your lives are literally on the line!". Although most likely hearing impaired now, Anna had to admit her words were very accurate. Surveying everybody around her, out of the corner of her eye she could see Shane, her fellow tribute, attempting to mimic Finnick's stance. It was actually slightly amusing to watch him try and smirk and put on the same facade as them. The only thing that helped him was standing up taller, but as for the flirtatious facade he was attempting to replicate, it merely made him look like an overly happy and dozy walrus, because quite frankly with his round baby face, petite stature, and lack of muscles was hurting his attempt.

Finnick and Mags seemed to notice his problem and they both leaned over and whispered to him, "Just play the nice boy card, the capitol loves a teddy bear".

This seemed to relax him and he became less tense and awkward, merely his typical teddy bear self. Anna couldn't help but wonder if his act was real. After all she was going to try and appear smart and cunning, with a hint of flirtatiousness. Of course this could all change depending on the way Finnick (and Mags) decided they should present her to the capitol, but for now she would play her cards the way she pleased and try and flaunt the beauty that some acclaimed her to have.

Once everyone seemed situated and knew their places, Flabia promptly screeched in her thick capitol accent, "Well are we just going to stand here, or are we going to get going and show these people just how amazing Four really is?!". Everyone now being ready just nodded the okay and she quickly added, "Oh and Finnick darling, lead the way!"

All of this commotion seemed like forever to Anna, but according to Flabia they'd only been there for about two minutes, but to capitol people, who might I add are quite impatient, it took forever as well. Once Finnick opened the door the wall of sound hit Anna. She thought the deafening screams of the capitol citizens was so much that she was going to be knocked backwards. Quite frankly she didn't have much faith in Flabia's ability to catch her if she fell as well. Considering she was very frail and was wearing 7 inch heels. However, she didn't let the hoards of people or the screaming citizens, or even the fact girls were trying to climb onto the platform in order to get a closer look at them throw her off her A-game.

Smiling, waving, smirking, and blowing kisses at the crowd seemed to captivate them beyond belief. She knew from the increase in the screams from the crowd it was a signal that she was doing the right thing. Then again, it was probably the fact that the love of every capital citizen's life was right in front of her, Finnick Odair, but she was certainly doing a decent job. The nerves (and loud screams) were sort of affecting her hearing ability, but she often heard fragments of the colorful people saying, "We love you Anna!", "Finnick marry me please?!", "Go Anna", "Finnick you're hot!" and of course a fair amount of "Finnick we LOVE you!". Anna kind of felt bad that she only caught about 3 "Go Shane's!", but she quickly denied herself the ability to sympathize. After all this was a competition. Better to not get attached (despite the fact that he had attempted to be kind on the train by giving her Finnick as a mentor). Contrastly, she was kind of annoyed with him, because maybe he knew Finnick would distract her. Despite the fact that he probably didn't do it on purpose, it was better to start thinking the worst of the fellow tributes now then be hurt beyond repair when they would die later.

After about a rough six minutes of all of district fours capitol goers acknowledging applause and parading themselves around, flirting and smiling their biggest smiles for the citizens the peacekeepers ushered district four's ensemble away from the crowd. The peacekeepers also had to pull away a ten teenage girl who were trying to grab Finnick's ankle on the way out. Once the citizens were blocked from the group they were safely escorted to the lobby of the tribute center. There was a collective sigh from the group as soon as they entered the building. Finnick sarcastically remarked with a large outward gesture of his arms, as though to present something, "Well that's your first taste of the citizens, if you're lucky you'll get some more!". This earned a stern look from Mags and a scoff and hair flip from Flabia, but Anna couldn't help but giggle a little.

They traveled in a collective group to the elevators, Flabia's heels clicking on the glossy marble floors, her sparkly outfit reflecting off the crystal chandeliers like a disco ball in full spin. Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes at the abundant luxury. The capitol exceeded fancy, it was glutinously bedazzled in every crack it could find. Finnick pressed the elevator button and within a few seconds the cart to take them away to their floor appeared.

The interior of the elevator had a solid gold floor that glimmered in the light of the bejeweled ceiling along with what appeared to be labeled diamonds for the elevator keys for the corresponding floors. The entire elevator was paneled in glass, the interior designer probably wanting to flaunt the grandeur of the tribute center whilst you make a trip in the elevator. Flabia promptly pressed the diamond key labeled four with her three inch electric blue acrylics. They shot up at speeds Anna didn't know could be achieved by an elevator and within a few moments of Flabia pressing the button they arrived at their floor.

Flabia was the first to waltz out of the elevator, loudly proclaiming all the wonderful amenities and how luxurious the capitol was. The district escort made many hand gestures and giggly noises whilst giving her minnie tour, quite amusing in all honesty to watch. Anna could've sworn she also heard a few muses from Flabia about how annoying it was that the poorest district (12) got the penthouse.

"So where's my room…?" Anna muttered, of course only to be ignored by Flabia whom it was intended for. Finnick promptly tapped her on the shoulder and said "well I can show you… dinner isn't for about another hour".

Once Finnick extended an olive branch Anna realized she was slightly annoyed by the fact that she couldn't just ignore him and trade him off for Mags. She had to give him credit for trying to be nice despite their past making the duo a bit awkward. But, it was obvious to her that he was trying. Anna hesitated for a moment and then nodded her head to the now tentative Finnick, his eyes scared of her rejection, something he always feared as a child. She gulped and then gestured for him to lead the way. Finnick padded through the living room that was a bunch of bright oranges decorated in all glossy solid white furniture and over to a hallway that was encrusted with aquamarine jewels and the walls that flowed before them depicted beautiful murals of mermaids and sea creatures. Quite fitting for district four. Whilst still a capitol luxury it at least felt right for her, whereas the obnoxious pink room she'd had on the train had kind of hurt her eyes with its bright pinkness.

Finnick opened one of the two doors that was presented along the hallway. He explained that one was a bathroom, and the other was her room. He then promptly pointed down the mirroring hallway (which continued the underwater theme of course) telling her that the last door on the hallway was his room. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and fold her arms into a stern position because she realized he was treating her like a capitolite. Then he quickly added with a wink, "You can come anytime you want…" Finnick of course promptly cracked up at how stiff Anna got and then also remarked "because I'm your mentor of course."

After his giggle fit he again pointed out the bathroom which had a stone door with emeralds which bedazzled it in a capital like fashion. Why of course, It just had to sparkle. Once done surveying the exterior of the bathroom she looked upon the contrasting door that was on that branch of the hallway. Anna's room had a mahogany door with a dazziling golden doorknob. The eloquent simplicity of the door pleased her and when she walked into the room she immediately felt nostalgic. The room smelt of the ocean and the bed was an enormous king sized bed that had ocean blue sheets with small quilting in it of golden thread. The mural of the ocean continued into her room (but it could be changed with a click on a remote, which Finnick showed her). The floors were a beautiful swirl of blues and grays that were encrusted into marble. There was also a blue wooden door that connected to the bathroom on the door opposite to the bed. There was just so many details that no one human could describe it all. The only key that they were still in the mortal world was a large floor to roof panel of window that looked out upon the capitol. The bright lights from the city shining into the room. However once covered with the beautiful golden curtains everything was shut out and the room seemed to transport her to the realm of Poseidon.

Finnick noticed her mesmerized look and tapped her on the shoulder and murmured "So, I'm guessing you like it? It was my room when I was a tribute, figured you would." In the midst of it all, all Anna could do was nod. Finnick jumped onto her bed and posed for her, his antics finally kicking in. Wiggling his eyebrows and winking at her was what he was now best at of course. She presumed that he was trying to lighten the mood. Anna simply sighed and rolled her eyes, she put her hands on her hips and when he didn't change his pose she picked up one of the fancy pillows from a chair tucked into the far corner of the room and launched it at his face, successfully hitting her target.

Finnick finally got into a normal position (once he removed the pillow from himself) and said to her, "So my old bestie, any questions for me? Please though keep it upbeat, we'll get to the depressing stuff later." Anna just sighed and said, "Haha, you mean like my imminent death?", her voice dripped with enough sarcasm to create another person. Finnick merely mused that she wouldn't die (as well as a small side comment about how the sass levek was "too high") and quite frankly Anna was so exhausted that she didn't have the motivation to argue. To be honest, she hoped he was right. She plopped herself onto the bed and had to resist the urge to rest her head on him, because it could be seen the wrong way.

Ironically the simplest and least depressing thing she could say was, "So when are the other districts arriving?" Finnick chuckled and replied, "They'll come when they come… District twelve and eleven usually take a while because they're so far away from the capitol. We'll have a day to kill until they arrive, then the tribute parade". Anna nodded her head and once she got her sass under control, she began to ramble off about anything light hearted that she could think about.

Realization dawned on her. Being with Finnick wasn't awkward unless she made it like that. This idea sunk in for a moment, and as soon as it did she felt herself slip back into her old tactics. It was like putting on an old T-shirt that still fit, it felt right. Socializing wasn't hard after all. Right then she realized that being his friend, in the way that they had been for so long wasn't actually a problem, the feelings she decided had dissipated. Thus she should act like it.

For a whole hour they just sat there, talking like the old friends they were. They discussed everything from the games that were scaring Anna to death, music they both enjoyed, to even things as simple as the beaches from back home. Everything they loved was out in the open the way it used to be. Anna put aside the fact that he had ignored her for three years and simply listened and chatted along side him.

Part of her begged for the history that she'd missed out on, but she just shrugged off her concern for him and enjoyed the moment of their previous normalities. After all there was nothing against being friends in her self made pact. Right?

**************Author's Note:*************

**Sorryyyyyy for not updating very often, I'm trying, but I've overcome some more writer's block, but anyways…**

**I know I'm a bad updater, but seriously I'm obsessed with this story and this was soooooo much fun to write. Literally took me almost a whole day, but it's pretty long and I hope you love it! Please review, comments motivate me so much you don't even understand how much fun this is and I just want you to know that this is fun and thank you for reading and please continue to read and review! Favorite and follow too, I really thank you guys for all the support and please continue to support this story. Thanks again! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

************************** I do NOT own the Hunger Games (sadly)************************

_**Hope you Enjoy :)**_

It had been many days since Anna had arrived at the training center awaiting the other districts and today was the day she would meet the rest of the people who she would compete against to keep her life. She felt her stomach begin to stir and flutter with anticipation as she sat up groggily, rubbing the sleepy heads out of her droopy morning cursed eyes.

All of a sudden the covers we're being viciously ripped off of the bed and she knew just who had come to harass her at this early hour of the day when she heard the clacking of heels against the marble floor of the suite in the capitol. Flabia had chosen a rather shiny outfit that day. She appeared the imitating a disco fish (if that was even a thing?) The metallic panels appeared the catch light wherever she turned and were bright greens and blues so it appeared like a shiny underwater scheme. Honestly it was one of the least eye assaulting outfits the Flabia insisted on wearing.

Dragging herself up from bed so as to not be viciously attacked by Flabia's razor sharp green nails, Anna began to walk towards her enormous closet only to be shrilly shrieked at "Please. I've picked your outfit out for you already!". Flabia was now constantly insisting on selecting Anna's outfits after she had come out in a t-shirt and jeans one day because apparently that was not posh enough for her. Anna merely sighed and grabbed the outfit the Flabia was sassily holding by the tips of the long bony fingers.

Anna stepped behind the pretty lace and ocean ornamented changing station that was set up for her in her room (mostly due to many of Flabia's impromptu entrances). For once Anna actually was okay with the outfit. It was a deep royal blue jumpsuit with a zipper the ran down towards the upper part of her chest. It hugged her small waist very well and was very flexible. It almost felt like a full body leotard. Suddenly Anna was homesick and craved the simple days of her life when her biggest worry was doing well in school and nailing her turns in ballet class.

Wiping a tear Anna had not realized had escaped, she stepped out from the dressing area and did a small 360 for Flabia as she always requested when Anna presented her an outfit. Flabia lit up and clapped franticly and did a small jump to show how delighted she was by Anna's appearance.

Normally it was not so scary to see Flabia get excited. However, with her disco suit it was more like a whale jumping on heels who had swam by a glitter ship (which apparently is a thing in the capitol). Anna could only muster a terrified smile. Which in turn earned her a small smack in her head from Flabby (as she loved to call her - and today it was fitting). Anna was then ushered out from her room and into the living room. All that Anna could think was how can I stomach breakfast when today is the day I meet the people I will face in the arena, sure she had stared at them shakily or sometimes too happily walk across that stage the decided you would die and contemplated weaknesses and how to kill them, but at that moment all of her anxiety come rushing towards her mouth and she had to make a run for the bathroom before she literally spilled her guts.

Upon hearing the small wretches that escaped the bathroom walls, Finnick came running in and gave Anna a concerned look as she got up and wiped her mouth with a tissue. I'm all good Anna said as she gave him a weak smile.

"You sure?" Finnick asked looking doubtful as Anna simply replied "of course".

Over the past few days she had felt herself begin the welcome Finnick back into her heart, maybe not like that, but she certainly loved him as a friend again. It felt good to spill everything out about your life right before you're about to die. Sure he was her mentor, but he also was a great friend. They'd already began their old antics. Always making fun of Effie and Flabia's frenemy situation. Plus they'd had an incident in which Flabia had found them tickling each other and had been so angry and jealous she'd stomped away and green wig had tumbled to the ground, dragged along with her heels as her bald cap head trembled with anger. Now that was a good one.

Finnick looked at Anna and jerked his head towards the door and Anna nodded knowing he meant they better head for breakfast. They arrived at the table of expecting people, Mags gave Anna a worried look and wrapped her arms around her in a loving hug, Anna reciprocated and sat down next to her and Finnick.

"So are you ready to prepare for the games?" Flabia trilled happily as she dug into her crepes and nutella. Anna just gave a sigh and shoved her oatmeal down her throat. Shane merely grunted at Flabia. "Savage" was what Flabia had nicknamed Shane because he always felt the need to grunt instead of talking and eating with his hand, just to piss off Flabia and earn Anna's laughs.

Anna today would not smile. Everyone knew reality was beginning to sink in and they all ate silently together for the next hour. Promptly at 9:00 Flabia jumped up from out of her seat and announced that it was time for our first training session. Shane grunted yet again, the only other sound he had made since earlier. Mags placed her hand on his and walked him to the elevator and Anna watched as they disappeared, only then noticing that they were wearing matching suits. All of a sudden all the small details came into view and Anna noticed how the chandelier caught the sunlight and how to golden table they were sitting at had tiny emeralds encrusted in it randomly, and also how her pulse quickened when Finnick placed his hand on hers.

**Okay maybe her heart wasn't a 100% with her head…**

Finnick looked at her endearingly, calling her attention away from space and completely focusing it on his beautiful emerald green eyes that twinkled a 1000 times brighter than any chandelier. It was nice to see that his eyes had began to sparkle again, they're friendship tended to do that for him.

**Yeah, her heart was most definitely not in-sync with her head. **

Finnick sighed knowing she had no desire to go down and face her enemies, but being her mentor he also had to bring her.

"Ready to go?" Finnick mumbled, "yeah" Anna replied, which was seemingly one of her most said words these days. Anna looked down noticing that Finnick's hand had not moved once and looked between him and his hand, Finnick gulped awkwardly and removed his golden tanned hand. He stood up abruptly and regained his regular composure that he was beginning to take away around Anna, but she knew it was his new default so she just smiled up at his fake facade and rose from her chair grabbing his arm whilst they walked towards the elevator. 

They whistled down to the training floor in the fancy elevator that went up and down, side to side. It was basically a roller coaster without the seatbelts. As she watched the floors and rooms tick away on the small screen the elevator presented. Finnick grabbed her shoulders smiled and told how to act and gave her another rundown of the rest of the competitors, all distant and expected mentor talk. And just as the elevator dinged she got the most genuine hug, and as soon as Finnick pulled away he whispered to her "be safe" and with a flash of a smile added "and try and have fun".He winked and Anna could feel the blush rise on her face.

With that the doors opened abruptly and Anna and Finnick were greeted with a whistling arrow that impaled itself in the diamond encrusted wall behind them. Shocked Anna scanned the room to find a grinning boy that she recognized as District one flashing her a flirty smile while dangling the bow and arrow on his arm.

"Hey gorgeous" he said as he winked.

_Oh yeah, this is sure gonna be soooo fun Fin… _

****************Author's Note*****************

**Okay, I know I know. I'm the world's most terrible updater, but I hope you enjoyed my worst chapter yet! I'm very sorry for such bad writing, but I hope you really enjoy this story and stick with it! If you do I promise cookies, milk and not so crappy following writing! I promise better chapters as soon as I get back into the swing of writing. School starts soon so ughh and on a happier note, I hope you love this story as much as I do! I will update as soon as I can and I hope you all have a great school year! **

**Plus, don't forget to follow, favorite and leave a comment! You guys are what motivated me to pick this back up!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
